


Amazing views

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Nonsexual Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Body Swap, Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: The view from Barry's height is excellent, as is the view from Hartley's and Cisco's.





	Amazing views

**Author's Note:**

> today's kink is body swap

"I'm tall now," Hartley noted as he took it all in.

"Everything's huge down here!" Barry said, also looking around at everything.

Cisco groaned. Hartley was biting his tongue to keep from uttering whatever innuendo had flown into his head, but Barry's face was terrible at hiding his impish thoughts.

The latest metahuman troublemaker had been swapping boss's bodies with their subordinates, partners' with their beloveds', children's with their parents'. And now they'd swapped Piper and Flash.

"Oh my god, is that how my butt looks in my suit?" Barry asked. "Cisco!"

It was then that Caitlin walked into the room.

Cisco's hands flew up defensively, "I'm bi, I have needs!"

Caitlin left without a word.

Hartley smirked, "Checking me out, Mister Allen?"

"I'm checking myself out, thank you," said Barry.

"Well, you are a great view to check out."

"Thank you! You're a great view too, Hartley."

"You're both amazing views!" said Cisco.

"Anybody want to see what these views are like with our clothes off?" Hartley asked.

"Absolutely yes!!" Cisco couldn't have answered faster.

"Oh, you're going to love my refractory period," Barry grinned as they left to find an empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy the rest of Nonsexual Kinktober 2019!


End file.
